


Its fluff for once

by Bit0Mess



Series: Mess Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Warm, yall ive had this idea forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit0Mess/pseuds/Bit0Mess
Summary: Logan got nightmares. Deceit was up late. Boom. Loceit.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Mess Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Its fluff for once

Logan quietly crawled into Deceit's lap, suddenly enough to startle the other side from his work. He didn't seem to notice, sitting to face him and scooting closer. Before Deceit could really question it, Logan had wrapped his legs around him, and then his arm went around Deceit's torso, just under his armpits.

Deceit really would've like to question what Logan was doing, why he was being so cuddly, or how he even got in his room. Before he could, Logan muttered something about nobody else being up and having a nightmare before burying his face into Deceit's neck. 

Deceit sighed, wrapping his arms around Logan and kissing his head. "They're still warm, Logic. I'm not."  
Logan shook his head softly. "I just wanted to feel someone else. To cuddle." It was muffled, murmured into Deceit to the point he wasn't completely sure he heard him. He kept four arms on Logan, going back to work with his original two, which seemed fine with both. Logan shifted every now and then, ending up pressed against the others chest. After a while he was asleep.

Deceit finished a little bit later, getting up carefully and holding Logan close as he went back to bed. He laid in bed, Logan cuddling close again, and quickly fell asleep along with him.


End file.
